Our Happily Ever After
by Kenjiro Minami
Summary: Ty and Danny are happily married, expecting two wonderful bundles of energy. But they're missing something: their happily ever after. Listen in as they write the fairy tale of their lives together for the first time, concluding their story to make room for their two children to write their own. (HAS NO RELATION TO FROZEN WATERS. ONE-SHOT)


**TYNNY FAIRYTALE, BECAUSE WHY NOT? :D**

 **It's third person. ;-; This is so weird after writing Tynny in first person for so long. ;-;**

 **Sorry if it's too long. It's more of a one-shot then anything. XD**

 **...**

Ty hummed as she went to work, cleaning the dishes by hand instead of putting them in the dishwasher. A pair of arms wrapped around her, and she jumped, startled for a second, until she saw that it was just her husband, Danny, who had sneaked up behind her silently. He rubbed her heavily swollen stomach gently, a smile on his face.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." He murmured, giving his wife a small kiss on her cheek. The demigod smiled happily and returned the kiss.

"Well, it's best you believe it now." Ty murmured in response. "It's not going to be much longer till they're here. Just you wait. In about another month or two, we'll have twins to deal with, complete with hundreds of restless nights."

Danny smiled. He rested his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel a kick. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing, love." He commented as he got the kick that he had wanted, the smile growing larger on his face.

"It's not. We get enough sleep as it is. Some might even say we get _too_ much sleep."

"I know. I thought that after I had married you, we'd spend less time sleeping and more time doing stuff. But, alas, that was not the case with you, my love."

Ty giggled. She finished washing the final plate and turned off the water, drying it and her hands before putting it in the pile of clean dishes she had built next to the sink. She put her hand on top of her husband's, which was still splayed across her stomach and rubbing it gently. "Of course not. You _did_ marry a child of Hypnos, after all."

"I know. And I love everything about her." Danny gave his wife another gentle kiss on her cheek. She smiled and leaned in to her husband, resting her head on his chest as he held her gently in his arms.

"You know what this means, right?" The demigod asked her half-monster husband. "Once the twins are born, our fairy tale will be over, and theirs will begin. It was technically supposed to end when we got married, since that's when they all end, but I guess we could make an exception just this one time..."

"Love, our fairy tale will _never_ be over. As long as I'm married to you, then our story will just keep being written and rewritten again and again."

"Mmm. Then maybe we should start writing the beginning, no? Just in case they ask," She added, rubbing her swollen stomach gently. "We need to have a story to tell them, shouldn't we?"

Danny sighed. "I suppose you're right..." He bent down and picked his wife up, earning a surprised yelp in response, as well as the usual "How many times must I tell you to warn me before you do that?" accompanied by laughter from her as he carried her to the table, a grin plastering his face. He set her down in one of the chairs before giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back." He told his still laughing wife before taking off quickly to their room. He opened drawer after drawer until he found Ty's stash of extra journals, and he grabbed one, grabbing her favorite deep blue mechanical pencil on the way out, taking both of the items to his waiting wife.

She eyed the items in his hands, her own resting on her stomach as they tended to do when they weren't fidgeting these days. "What are those for?"

"We're going to write our fairy tale, aren't we?" Danny asked. "So I thought that instead of doing so figuratively, since we both know that I'm going to forget it, why not actually write it down so that I can read it whenever I want?"

Ty smiled at that. "Which of us is going to write it, then?"

The half-hippocampus set the empty journal and mechanical pencil in front of his wife before taking the chair to her right. "You, of course. Your stories are much better than mine, love, so I thought that you should write this one and make it as wonderful as possible."

"Danny, you write good stories, too, y'know. That's why I ask you to tell them to me before I fall asleep." The demigod told him as she opened the journal and picked up the pencil in her left hand. "Alright. Where should we start?" Danny was about to respond, but Ty quickly interrupted. "No no no no no. Scratch that question. The proper first question should be _who are our characters_?"

Danny thought about that before he responded. "You and me, of course. And, as we had discussed when we were first planning our fairy tale," He added with a chuckle. "Cyril as the bad guy."

"I know that much, Danny. But what should the roles be?"

"Well, you as the princess, me the common begger, and Cyril the evil king."

"You want _me_ as the princess?" Ty asked with a playful frown. "I think that _you'd_ make a _much_ better princess then I would."

Her husband whined, not catching her playful tone. "Ty, we've been over this before. I want to rescue my beautiful princess from evil. I can't do that if _I'm_ the princess!"

The demigod giggled. "Alrighty then. I'll be the princess, you'll be the commoner- _not_ the beggar," Ty added sternly when Danny was about to protest against his new role. "And Cyril will be the evil prince trying to steal me away so he can force me into marriage." She said as she neatly wrote the roles down on the first page of the journal. Danny nodded as she did, accepting his fate as the commoner instead of the beggar.

"Alright. That sounds good." He reached out and took her empty right hand, holding it with the gentle care he always had when handling his smaller and fragile wife. "Should we replace our names with different names, or leave them the same?"

"I think the same names would work."

"Alright. How should it start?"

Ty played with the eraser on her mechanical pencil as she thought, tapping the tip against the hardwood table. "I'm not sure... Maybe you can start it off?"

Danny looked hesitant, but he nodded. "Alright. But write down every word that I say, and tell me if I get off track or leave anything important out." His wife hummed her agreement to those terms and touched the tip of her pencil to the paper, waiting for the half-hippocampus to start off the story. After a moment of thought, he finally spoke again.

"Once upon a time," He started, and Ty quickly began to scrawl the words across the paper. "There was a kingdom that rested upon a steep slope named... Winters Hill." Ty smiled when Danny named the slope after the name she used to bare before she married him. "And in this kingdom on Winters Hill, there lived a beautiful princess who went by the name of Ty. O! she was the most beautiful of all princesses in all the lands! Her smile shone with radiance that not even the gods in the heaven above possessed, and her voice was smooth, so very smooth, that everybody wanted to listen to it everyday. And she was kind, too. She told stories to all the little boys and girls in her kingdom every weekend, and she helped with the hard work in the farm lands, something none of the other princesses would ever dare think of doing. Every prince and beggar wanted her hand in marriage, but she accepted none."

Danny faltered off as Ty finished writing the last sentence he had spoken. She saw her husband come to a block in his thinking, so she verbally picked up where he left off. "Though there was this one man that she wanted _desperately_ to marry, but her father willed it not." She continued, writing down each word she said on the paper. "His name was Danny, and he was a commoner, who lived within the princesses wall's of her kingdom. O, but was he the best! He was everything the princess Ty could ask for! He was the most handsome, so incredibly so that every girl found herself in love with him from the moment they laid eyes on his very being. He was a happy man, always looking at the positive things in life and rarely ever did he let the negative get to him, and the princess was vainly in love with that. He was brave and selfless, a heart made of pure gold as he did everything in his power to make the princess happy."

"They wanted so desperately to be wed and make their love pure," Danny continued as he gave his wife a gentle kiss for all the compliments she had just given him. "But the princesses father had already arranged for Ty to marry another man, just outside the kingdom. A prince, who went by the name of Cy, whose ambitions were selfish and impure. He wanted to marry the princess so he could kill her and take over the kingdom that she was soon to inherit after her father passed away. And he was a brute, too. He was so strong, he could carry two full grown elephants, strapped to his back, without even breaking a sweat. He used his strength to intimidate the people in his kingdom, and he was never afraid to kill to get what he wanted."

"Her father wanted her to marry this prince, unaware of his plans on killing his only daughter." Ty continued. "He wanted the marriage to be fast, but Ty wouldn't let him. She loved the commoner Danny, and she didn't want to marry anyone but him. Cy knew of this, and he also knew of Danny's existence. Danny had once lived in his kingdom, in..." Ty faltered. She didn't know what to name Cyril's kingdom. She looked to Danny for help with her multicolored eyes. He looked just as clueless as she felt, and it took a few minutes until he was able to give her a suggestion.

"Bull Valley?"

The demigod nodded, a small chuckle escaping her. "Sounds good." She said before she continued to write. "Danny had once lived in his kingdom, that rested in Bull Valley. He used to be a leading commander in one of Cy's armies, but after the prince had threatened him for his life if Danny didn't lead his army into battle to attack Winters Hill, he abandoned the kingdom of his birth and to where his beloved princess lived.

"Now Cy wanted to kill Danny, because the commoner was the reason why Ty didn't want to marry him." Ty continued. "But he couldn't, because Danny was crafty. He avoided all attacks that Cy sent in his way, fighting on for his love for the princess Ty. Finally, after a few weeks of unsuccessfully killing Danny, Cy turned his attention to the other problem at hand: Ty. He had to do something to get her into his court so he could force her into marriage and follow through with his plan on taking over her kingdom."

Ty trailed off, feeling like she was taking control of the story. She waited as Danny thought over stuff, thinking of the next part to their fairy tale. Danny realized that she wanted him to continue on with the story, and he blinked his deep blue eyes.

"Um..." He thought before he nodded and began to speak. "So one night, Cy sneaked into her kingdom and kidnapped the princess as she slept. She tried to fight back, but he gave her this chemical that knocked her out cold. She ceased her struggles and fell limp in his over muscled arms. He carried her out of her castle and to the streets outside of it, Ty knocked out in his arms. The commoner Danny, on his nightly jog around the kingdom to see if anyone within it's walls needed any help, saw Cy carrying Ty to the waiting carriage, and immediately took action."

Danny paused as he waited for Ty to finish writing it down, filling in gaps for details like her mind tended to do whenever she wrote something. He smiled as she wrote, watching her hand write the neat letters that she took no care in writing but always wrote. After she was done writing his last sentence, she dropped her pencil and opened and closed her hand a few times before picking it up with her right hand, leaving his hand empty as she got ready to start writing again. The half-monster moved his now emptied hand to he around his wife, resting on her swollen stomach. He gave her a gentle kiss on her temple before he continued.

"He stole one of the stable horses that Ty loved to tend to and ride around the kingdom, smiling as little kids asked to ride with her and happily allowing them to. He stole her favorite one- though they were all her favorite-, a black stallion named Shadow. He took Shadow and rode after Cy and his stolen princess, riding bareback and determined to get Ty back, even if it cost him his life.

"So Danny rode after the evil prince and his beloved princess, a plan slowly developing in his mind as he did." Danny continued. "His plan was to sneak into the castle of Bull Valley, using the hidden entrances he had explored during his time of being a commanding officer to Cy's strongest army. He was going to sneak in, find Ty, and carry her safely back in his arms as they rode back to Winters Hill on Shadow, all the while figuring out a way to expose Cy and his terrible ambitions to her father."

Ty smiled as she wrote it down. _He always wanted to save his princess,_ she thought as she wrote it all down. _But he doesn't realize that he has saved me everyday that I've known him, giving me his love when nobody else would._ She decided that it was her turn to start telling the story again, so she did. "So Danny carried out his plan to save Ty. It ran smoothly, perfectly, even. But at the last moment, when the commoner was about to ride off with his love in his arms, Cy caught him, just as the common man was about to flee with his princess, the love of his life." She said. "An arrow, shot from the princes golden bow, grew out of the chest of their stead Shadow, and the black mustang fell to the ground, dead. Danny grabbed Ty and rolled out of the way, just in time before either of the two lovers were crushed beneath the mighty beast."

Danny looked excited at this point, how Ty had made his characters plan backfire at just the right time. He wads practically on the edge of his he was so excited. He didn't wait for Ty to finish writing down what she had just said before he continued where she left off.

"So, seeing as he only had one option left, Danny took his sword from its sheath and prepared to fight Prince Cy. Cy and Danny fought ruthlessly, neither daring to back down as they fought to the death. Behind him, Ty began to stir, and the only thing she could do was watch as her love battled against the Prince of Bull Valley strongly, fighting with all his heart for his love the princess of Winters Hill."

"For several hours they fought," Ty continued as she quickly wrote down everything Danny had said. "And for several hours Ty cried every time Cy landed a blow on her love and cheered every time Danny landed a blow on her kidnapper. Finally, as the sun rose above the tree tops, the fighting suddenly stopped. There stood Danny-"

"-Victorious-" Danny said eagerly.

"-Bloodied-"

"-And standing strong over the fallen body of the ambitious Prince Cy." Tys husband finished. "He turned around and gave his princess a weak smile, barely having enough time before she ran forward and threw her arms around her saviour."

"A few days later, Danny was healed, Ty never leaving his side until he was." Ty continued. "Word of Cys death spread around the kingdom, as well as the details leading up to Tys kidnapping, and everybody spoke in awe when they learned that it was Danny, the simple commoner, who had slain Cy an saved Ty. The king was furious with this news, and he turned to his daughter and old her she could marry whoever she wished to marry, not wanting to risk getting her stuck with another ambitious suiter like Cy."

"So the princess married Danny," the half hippocampus said. "The only person she had ever loved with all her heart. And they were the happiest couple the kingdom had ever saw."

Ty set her pencil down and grabbed his hands. "A few years later, they had two kids: twins, one a boy, the other a girl."

Danny took their interlocked hands and rested them on her stomach. "And they lived happily ever after."

"The end."

Danny smiled as they finished their fairy tale. He gave his wife a gentle, loving kiss. "It was perfect." He murmured after awhile, pulling away.

Ty smiled softly. She rubbed her swollen stomach a little. "Do you think they'll like it?"

"They'll love it. I just know they will."

Ty smiled at that. "Alrighty then. Let's get this typed and make it official."

·\/·

 **Four years later**

"Mama?" A little boy asked as Ty tucked him into bed.

"Yes, Jacky?" The demigod answered. "What is it?"

His sister, Ginny, spoke up before he could. "Tell us another story!" She exclaimed, trying to scramble out of her father's gentle arms so she could go over and listen. Danny chuckled and carried his energetic daughter over to her brothers bed and sat down beside his beautiful wife.

Ty smiled and gave him a gentle kiss when he was sitting beside her. "What story do my two loves want tonight?"

This time it was Jackys turn to speak before his twin. "The one about that princess and the evil Prince!" He exclaimed, quickly sitting up. The mother of the two chuckled and gently pushed him back down till he was laying again, Ginny nodding excitedly in her agreement.

Ty looked over to her husband, who smiled warmly at her. "I told you they'd love it." Danny murmured before giving her cheek a gentle kiss. His wife scoffed.

"Lucky guess." She said with a small laugh. "Would you like to start it off tonight?"

Danny nodded as Ginny scrambled out of his arms. Ty caught her daughter and pulled her into her lap before Danny pulled his wife into his. Jacky, feeling left out, crawled out from underneath his covers and to where his mom and dad were sitting at the other end of his bed. Danny pulled his son into his empty arm, and the family got situated, holding each other lovingly.

"Is everybody ready?" The father asked after a few moments.

"Yes!" Came the excited replies from the two for year olds.

The father chuckled. "Alright. _Once upon a time, there was this kingdom that rested upon a slope..."_


End file.
